


【英纺】机器日常

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 日日树涉剧团到来的一个下午
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 1





	【英纺】机器日常

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔法师夏目世界观下面的第三篇  
> 纺和英智的过去  
> 建议先读第一篇了解背景  
> （虽然文笔不好QAQ）

“又到了那个剧团来演出的日子了”，机器人纺看到英智又坐在那个靠窗的位置，一整天都盯着窗外。  
  
室外广场的露天舞台上，那个长发男人身着华丽的服装，对着金发的女主单膝下跪。是在演求婚的剧情吗，还是告白的剧情，舞台离太远了，听不清台词。这并不妨碍英智看得出神。  
  
英智的表情中夹杂着欣赏，憧憬还有……欲望。  
  
“但是……为什么看起来那么寂寞呢。”  
  
机器人对于人类的表情内置了智能的程序。看到哭泣的表情，就给予安慰；看到高兴的表情，就给予祝福；看到寂寞的表情，就应该给予拥抱。  
  
“但是我的双臂已经被改造成武器了……”  
  
“拥抱那么脆弱的人类，会造成伤害的吧。”  
  
“我已经不能拥抱任何人了。”机器人感觉不到悲伤，只是开始思考还有没有别的应对措施。  
  
“嗯。机器人的话，还有别的地方可以用吧。”纺得出了结论。  
  
他走到英智面前，撩起了病号服的下摆。  
  
英智仿佛明白了机器人的意图，并没有移开视线，只是分开了双腿。  
  
纺跪在椅子前面，用牙齿脱下英智的内裤，变成武器的双手，只能垂在身体两侧。  
  
光是看到那么遥远的日日树涉，英智已经勃起了。  
  
纺吞下阴茎，闭上双眼，内置的程序驱动下，开始吞吐起来。  
  
“本来还应该加上手的。”因为客观条件没能完美完成工作，机器人对自己有点失望。  
  
房间里只有喘息声……呻吟声，英智的手渐渐抓紧了椅子的扶手。  
  
不知道是因为剧情还是别的，日日树涉往这边的窗子看了一眼。与此同时，英智释放在纺的嘴里。


End file.
